One night love
by ParisLove9
Summary: Aria has a one night stand with a mysterious girl, the next morning she finds her name is Spencer. She then must try to find this girl, cause she wants more, she wants to be with her.
1. Drunk in love

Aria was sitting at the bar talking to a girl who's name she didn't know, both of them drunk. Aria was drinking a martini, and the mystery girl was drinking a beer. They had been talking for hours, this girl was so smart and kind, she had the most beautiful long brown hair and Aria felt so happy to be talking to her. She knew everything it seemed from politics to how to cook, she loved scrabble but seemed sad when she talked about it. Aria had never met anyone that was so amazing, and she was so happy. This girl's smile was contagious and so was her laugh, her eyes where small and brown, which was perfect for her face, Aria could look into those eyes forever.

"What was your last relationship...like how did it end?" The girl asked, almost falling out of her chair

"Uh.. Ezra, his name was Ezra and he was just not right for me, I left my boyfriend Liam for him, and then he left me with no reason..such a jerk" Aria answered, slurring her words a bit

"Wow.. so u dated an ass" The girl laughed

"He used to be nice, we dated for years.. I don't know... he changed" Aria smiled " How about you, who did you date?"

"Oh.. Uh, Toby" The girl seemed upset by the question "He was the love of my life, but we broke up when I went to college.. I guess he didn't want to do long distance, I saw him once since then.. he seemed happy without me" The girl started to cry "I'm sorry, I just.."

"I get it" Aria laced her fingers with the girls and they both smiled "do you.. want to get out of here?"

"Yes" the girl answered as fast as she could, and then slammed her lips into Aria's in a wet sloppy drunken kiss. They both got up after the kiss, and then left the bar together.

The next morning Aria woke up in an unfamiliar room, in someone's bed. She stood up slowly, and looked around, nobody was there. She started to walk around, into the kitchen where she saw a note on the counter.

"I am so sorry but I have work and couldn't stay, I had a great time last night talking to you in the bar. I don't really remember much past that, but I do remember that you are a great kisser and more. I hope to see you again soon, Love Spencer"

"Spencer" Aria smiled, so happy that she knew her name and that she had a good time too. She then went back into the bedroom and got dressed in her clothes from last night. After that she left, home.


	2. Toby and Aria

It had been two days since Aria had been with Spencer, and she couldn't get her off her mind. Her beautiful long brown hair, her voice that made Aria melt, her touch that made Aria feel like she was burning up, on fire, and of course those eyes, the ones that Aria could look into forever, happily.

Aria couldn't think of anything else, She couldn't concentrate when she was at work, she couldn't even sleep without dreaming of Spencer. Aria was drunk at the bar, she had a bad day at work and got drunk with a stranger, she had no idea it would lead to such strong feelings. She had to find Spencer, and tell her that she wants more, that she wants to be her girlfriend, but she didn't have her number, and no memory of her address.

"Fuck" Aria yelled

"What?" the man next to her asked, he seemed shocked.

"Oh, um I met someone the other day and I want to see them again..but I don't have their number"

"Oh I'm sorry" he smiled "Can I get your name?"

"Aria" Aria smiled "You?"

"I'm Toby" He reached his hand out, they shook hands.

"Can I ask where you are going?" Toby asked "I mean we are at the bus stop"

"Yeah I'm going home" Aria laughed a little "you?"

"Same" Toby looked down

"You don't have a car?" Aria wondered aloud

"I do, my ex gave it to me years ago, and we broke up two years ago, ever since then I haven't been able to drive it, too sad"

" I'm sorry" Aria reached over and put her hand on his leg, "I get that, my ex wrote me a poem, ever since we broke up I can't even look at it without crying"

"Thanks" Toby smiled "when did you guys break up?"

"Six months ago" Aria smiled back.

"Who is the new guy you like?" Toby laughed

"Girl" Aria looked away "Her name is Spencer"

"Oh" Toby looked sad "My ex her name is Spencer"

"Well I hope it's not the same one, I would love to be your friend.. you seem really nice"

"Thanks, you too" Toby smiled sadly. Then the bus came, and Aria got on.. Toby did not.

"Spencer" Aria exclaimed at the girl sitting on the bus, who happened to yes be Spencer

"Oh my god Aria" Spencer smiled as big as she could "Sit down"

"Ok" Aria smiled as she sat down next to Spencer

"How have you been?" Spencer asked

"Distracted" Aria answered looking away

"What do you mean?" Spencer laced her fingers with Aria's.

"I've been distracted by..You" Aria looked down at their hands, together.

"Really?" Spencer grinned

"Yeah" Aria kept her head down

"Like you have been thinking about, me" Spencer placed her palm on Aria's cheek and made Aria face her. "I've been distracted by you too"

"Yeah?" Aria asked, happily. Then their lips met, this time the kiss wasn't sloppy and drunken, it was amazing, and sweet..slow. Spencer's lips were soft and tasted of lemonade, which Aria loved, she smelled of a meadow, perfect. Aria saw flashes of light as she kissed Spencer, she had never seen or felt so wonderful during a kiss before. But then the bus stopped, and so did the kiss. Spencer stood up and walked past Aria,

"I have to go" She smiled

"Oh" Aria was disappointed "Wait, how will I see you again?"

"here" Spencer wrote something on Aria's hand and left.

"Where we met" was all she wrote.


	3. Ezra or Spencer?

Three days had passed since Aria saw Spencer on the bus. Aria had gone to the bar they met at every night, and taken the same bus every day...but Spencer seemed to be gone. Aria and Toby met at the bus stop every day, and they were becoming friends. Toby was sweet, but he always seemed sad about something, like he was broken. Aria and Toby made plans to meet at Aria's place, they were going to hangout, but Toby never showed up. So Aria called him a little worried.

"Hello" Toby answered the phone

"Hey are you ok?" Aria asked, sounding more scared then she intended.

"Yeah, I just found something in my house that made me sad...I've been crying all day...I miss Spence with all my heart" Aria could practically hear the tears on his face, she felt so bad that he was hurting.

"What did you find?" Aria asked

"Pocket watch Spencer gave me years ago" Toby sobbed "She engraved it with 'You are my once upon a time', now I have it all"

"What do you mean?" Aria wondered aloud

"I now have everything that makes me sad about her, I had lost the watch, but now I have it and the truck and the scrabble board she gave me engraved with 'your my safe place to land'".

"Scrabble" Aria said slowly, remembering that Spencer seemed sad when she talked of scrabble.

"Yeah it was our game, we played it all the time" Toby laughed "I miss playing with her, I miss her so much Aria...I wish I could tell her that I still love her"

"I think that maybe you can" Aria said, knowing that they both wanted to find the same girl.

Later that day, Aria was laying on her bedroom floor, she was hurting after hearing about Toby and Spencer and their love, she kind of missed Ezra and their love. She wanted to know if maybe he missed her like Toby missed Spencer, if he knew he made a mistake, she wondered if she would even take him back. She missed him so much, his cute little dorky smile, his love of pie and reading, the way he could lift her up in the air, she loved being held by him, She missed b26, their song, she couldn't even listen to it without crying. She lied there, crying, thinking about Ezra, Toby and Spencer. Wondering if she could belonged with Ezra, or Spencer. Her brain hurt trying to decide which one to go find. She wanted Toby to be happy, but would being with Ezra and not Spencer really make her happy?


	4. You can't chose Love

After a few hours of crying and thinking, Aria decided who to go find. She was going to find Ezra, not because she wanted him back, but because she wanted to know if she could even get him back if that is what she wanted. Her mind was full of Spencer, and that made her rethink going out with Ezra, but she had already found him and planned having lunch at The Brew today. Maybe she was only doing this because she wanted Toby to be happy, and she was pretty sure that Spencer would be happy to have him back considering that she called him the love of her life at the bar. Toby and Spencer being happy seemed more important to Aria than her own happiness right now and she didn't know why.

Aria sat down at The Brew, sipping on her coffee and waiting for Ezra to show up, when Hanna showed up. Hanna is and always has been Aria's best friend. They met as children, grew up together, and never parted ways. Aria and Hanna where all each other had, neither of them had any other friends.

"Hey" Hanna smiled as she sat by Aria.

"Hey" Aria responded

"Waiting for someone?" Hanna laughed, taking a sip from her cup.

"I guess so" Aria slightly smiled at Hanna.

"Who?" Hanna pushed

"Nobody" Aria rolled her eyes "It's just...Ezra"

"Oh my god!" Hanna yelled "You cannot date him again, we are so leaving..now"

"Hanna I am a grownup..I can make my own choices"

"No Aria!" Hanna pulled Aria to her feet and out of The Brew.

"What is your deal?" Aria screamed once Hanna stopped pulling her away, and they where across the street.

"Aria..I have been there every single time Ezra has hurt you" Hanna's eyes became sad " He did it over and over, from when you where fifteen to six months ago...and I am done watching you cry and blame yourself and then go back to him saying everything is different only to end up crying again. He isn't good for you Aria, date anyone else...just not him."

"Ok" Aria smiled slightly "I get it, and I know that he hurts me a lot...but I made a choice Hanna, I am going to date Ezra...I have to."

"Have to?" Hanna questioned "Why?"

"Because...I really like a girl, and my friend likes her to...so I chose to go with Ezra and not mess with what he wants."

"That is so dumb" Hanna laughed "It isn't your choice Aria"

"Yes it is" Aria looked lost

"No Aria it's the girls" Hanna smiled, tugging at Aria's hands. "If you both like the same girl...then ask her who she wants, and whoever she wants gets her, you can't decide to like Ezra just because of your friend Aria...if you like this girl then go for it."

"Your right" Aria smiled "I need to go tell Spencer I like her."

"Of course I am" Hanna laughed.


	5. Crazy for you

"Han?" Aria asked, sipping her beer.

"Yeah" Hanna smiled, running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Do you know what it feels like to be in love?" Aria's eyes widened as she waited for an answer

"Of course I do" Hanna responded "I love Caleb"

"How do you know that you love him?" Aria smiled sadly

"It's hard to explain" Hanna picked up her beer, taking a sip.

"Try?" Aria looked like a lost puppy, and Hanna felt so bad.

"I just..I see fireworks when we kiss" Hanna smiled "I have never felt like that when I kiss anyone else, Caleb makes me see fireworks"

"I never saw fireworks when I kissed Ezra" Aria laughed "But, I saw something like that when I kissed Spencer on the bus"

"You think she is the one?" Hanna wondered aloud

"I...It's kind of early to tell" Aria smiled "But I think so..yeah."

"So do you feel bad that you stood up Ezra?" Hanna let her head fall onto Aria's lap, Aria started to run her fingers through Hanna's hair gently.

"No" Aria smiled "He hurt me so many times..he deserved it."

"Hell Yeah he did!" Hanna giggled

"You're crazy" Aria rolled her big brown eyes.

"Only for you" Hanna smiled.


End file.
